The Next Olimpians
by Taylor31020
Summary: This is the story of Percy's older sister. Need some Demi-gods so PM me.
1. Make A Demi-God

I will pick two boys and two girls and the rest will still be in the book, but the four will be in my TO PM.

Name:

Look:

Godly Parent:

Personality:

Best friend:

Enemy:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon:


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg. And that was the bell telling me that this week was finally over. Five whole days of having to deal with all these people can be a real pain when most of then hate you and you feel like a total outsider, but I've learned to life with it, and just enjoy the peace and quiet that I get.

Today is my day though. I'm not going to have to worry about school or anything like that for a few months, because it's summer break. No school, no homework, no teacher getting on your case and no stupid morons getting in your way. I'm finally free from this jail.

Walking over to my locker I feel a bit sad. I have three mount his of brake and the only person that I'm going to spend it with is my little brother because our mother will be working.

It's not that I don't like James or anything, it's just that I would like to just spent time with someone who's my age, talk about things we both like and not have to watch Ninja Turtles all day because that's the only thing that they like. Sometimes I do wish that I could just fit in.

" Brook River?" someone calls my name.

Looking around I see a tall lady walking my way. Oh no I say to myself, what bad luck am I getting today? Detention and having to stay two hours after school, or is it just the plane old summer school because of my darn dyslexia? Its not like I asked to have it.

" Yes." I say surprised at how shaky my voice came out. Damn.

She gives me a small smile like she know what I'm thinking, but the smile is a friendly, some what welcoming smile. Not welcoming like come here and have some candy kid.

" I'm Helen Bell, and I've seen you swim this whole season, and it seems that you are the champion of the school." she says.

Now my ADHD is getting to the best of me. I could practically run a marathon and still have this energy. My mom probably wishes that is feel this way about math, but we both know that that would take a lot of money for her to pay me, a the world to end, but that would be all solved if I actually just paid attention to what the teacher was doing.

" We would love for you to be in the next year Olympics." she says with a big smile.

This is not what I was expecting at all. I just thought that she wanted me to get a college scholarship, but this is way better then a scholarship. This is the Olympics she's talking about. The biggest event that stopes war for a bit, and brings people together. And I'd get to be in it.

" I'd be crazy to said no." I laugh.

" That's good to hear." She says handing me a form. " Give this to your parents and if it's a yes, the see you at the meet in five weeks."

Helena walks off and I'm left here standing with my mouth wide open. This has to be a dream. They want me, Brook Holly Rivers to join the best people and maybe compete to be in the worlds greatest games ever. Good things like this don't happen to me, the opposite things happen, like I'll be kicked out.

" YES." I yell not caring if anyone hurried me. This is my moment to shine.

0O0o0O0

The walk back home takes me about a hour, but today it feels like it was only five minutes, but that might also be because I was running all the way home, but who cares? I just feel like I own this world, like there might be something worth living for.

" James I'm home." I shout as I open the door.

With that my little brother James comes running at me and welcomes me home with a big hug. He's pretty strong for a seven year old, but at the same time I can't help but wonder if he'll et stronger by the time he's seventeen like me.

Looking down at James I smile a little. When my mom told me that she was pregnant with him I wasn't to happy, but I was ten at the time. Later on I found out that I was a little jealousy of James. While he had the blonde hair, blue eyes, and a perfect smile, I was stuck with the dull black hair, pale skin like I've never seen the sun before, but the thing that I did like on myself were my sea green eyes. They always stick out in a crowed.

" Mom said she would be back and take us for dinner." he says happily. How could I have ever hated him. I must have been on crack or something back then.

" Wanna go for a swim then?" We both liked swimming so that's how our relationship really started to go off.

" Yeah."

With that we both go our own ways to get out stuff. Five weeks, five weeks to train and to prove that lady that she made the right choice to want me in the USA team. You can do this Brook, you have winners blood flowing through you. You were billet for the water, I tell myself.

0O0o0O0

The pool was a public one down the street from where I live, but it was still pretty good. As long as there is a place for me to train, then it's all fine.

I left James with the other kids because Becca, his girlfriend was helping them swim today. Ever since I can here with him he's been with her, and she's like twenty-eight and married, but that doesn't seem to stop him now does it.

Looking around I see Ella, one of the girls that I train here with. She gives me a smile and I walk over to her. Swimming is just a part time thing for her, but what she really wants to be is a broadway singer, and I have a feeling that she'll make it. Of there's one thing that I know is that you never give up on your dream, no matter how impossible they may seem.

" Hey Brook." She says cheeky with a grin. " I have great news."

" So do I."

" Well let me just say, you're looking at the new Glinda the good from Wicked." she says throwing her arms around me.

" Oh my gosh that's great, and I might be in the Olympics." She is going to be on broadway and I might be in the Olympics.

" That's amazing. They need someone like you. Want some help training?"

Giving her a quick nod she grabs her timer and I make my way for the water. It's going to be sad without Ella here. She was the only friend that I really ever had, but I have nothing bad to say about it, if anything I'm happy that she got in because she is the most talented and hard working person that I know.(next to me)

Getting into the water I start as she says go. The water felt great agent my skin. All my worries and pain had just left as if they were never even there. I feel like I'm the only person on earth right now, as if nothing can stop me. The water and are are both one. I can give myself to the water. Nothing can make me feel the way I feel when I'm swimming. I'm in my own world, my only place to escape the world above. It's my redemption.

Picking my head up from the water I like I'm a whole new person. The feeling is just great.

" How long was that?" I ask as I grab my towel.

" One 40 seconds, that's a new." she says

I wasn't trying my best. My best will be in five weeks, so I'm going to have to save up my energy for then, but right now, this will be beginners play.

" Thanks." I say and I'm surprised because I have to catch my breath.

" Listen Brook, don't stress yourself out and work to hard. The lady already knows that your good, and so do you. Don't hurt yourself proving that."

Ella was right. I know that I'm good, and so does Helen. All I need to do is be one of the tip three girls and I'll be in. I know that I'm good, and so will the world, but that doesn't mean the I'll hurt myself.

" Thanks." I say as u give her one last hug.

0O0o0O0

" Mom, we're home." I yell as I walk into the house.

James let's go of my hand and runs off to his room and I'm meters by my mom and I give her a big hug. In a way I'm happy James went to his room because I don't want to tell my mom this with him here. I don't think that he would understand what's happening, or like that I'm jumping around the house screaming like a retard.

" Mom this lady came to me at school and asked me... AND SHE ASKED ME IF I WOULD COME AND TRY OUT FOR THE OLYMPICS SWIM TEAM." I yell.

A huge grim plants itself on moms face and I can tell that she's happy two. I don't know how long it was but we were both screaming and shouting and jumping up and down the house I think we could have woken the dead.

Did y'all see what I did there with ' wake the dead?' Hahaha funny. Anyway that was my first chapter. But please do write down some Demigods, and if yours don't make it to the big four then I'll make sure to add them like I did with Ella. Hope y'all like.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

The rest of the night was pretty amazing. Mom took us all out to Olive Garden which is my favorite restaurant, and James seemed to like is too. Gosh I wish I could just relive this day, because I know that nothing good like this is ever going to happen to me again. I'm a dyslexic, ADHD with bad luck. I'd have James's life because he seems like he is a pretty lucky person.

As I walk about to my room I start to wonder, what my life would be without swimming? Would I be as happy as I am not, or would I just be one of those people? Either way I'm just happy to be be able to swim, Its just part of me.

No! the blond girl yells.

The look on my face was horrific, as if i just saw a ghost. I had a strange feeling in my gut that this was all because of me, all because I didn't listen to what she said. We were all going to die because of me.

It's not her fault, a boy with brown hair says. I couldn't make out his face, but I knew that there was worry in his eyes. It was my fault.

With that a three headed dog ran our way. The dog was a monster, about 50 feet tall and asid drool coming from his mouth. Whoever's fault it was mine or his, we were going to die and nothing was going to change the problem is that i'm not ready to die, not today, not tomorrow. I had so much to live for, so there is no way that the dog is going to kill us, not if I can help it.

I wake up from the dream covered in sweet. What a strange dream I say to myself. There's no way a monster doing is coming out to kill me, and I don't even know those people. It must have been the fact that I swallowed a lot of salt water yesterday that affected my dream.

Speaking of water maybe mom will let me sneak in a quick swim before I have to take care of James.

Groaning I get out of bed and make my way down to the living room where mom is watching the news. How how can anyone watch that crap?


	4. Chapter 3

" Hey mom, I was wondering-"

" If you could go and practice?" She asks turning around.

It's as if moms just have this superpower so that they know what their children are going to say.

" Umm.. ya."

" Just be careful."

Is something wrong with my mom? She must be happy about the news because each time I ask it's either you have to take James or you just have to stay home. It's not that I don't have a problem with it, it's just that I want to Brook and water time.

" Thanks mom." I say running back into my room.

0O0o0O0

When I get to the pool I see a guy that I've never seen before. He was tall with the same black hair like mine and grew eyes as well. In a strange way he looks more like my brother that then James does.

He looked at me and gave me a quick smile, and I couldn't help but blush a little. It wasn't the kind if ' I just ground my true love ' kind of blush but just a ' Hey ' blush.

Looking around the room another boy appears. The boy was also cute, but he was like a brotherly cute too. He had unevenly cut brown hair, and cute hazel eyes, and a pretty nice smile.

Looking way I feel myself jump into the water. When I hit the water I feel a force pulling me down. I try hard to make my way back up to the surface, but the force pulls me down and all the oxygen escapes my lungs. This was it, I was going to die, killed by the thing that I live the most.

" Let go of her." a voice yells.

Somehow the force stops pulling my under and I swim to the surface. The boy with the black hair was standing above me with a pen in his hand, a pen.

" Get out if the water." he yells at me.

As I try to get out if the water the force comes back again and pulls me back in. Oh no I say to my myself.

As I return to the the water the dark haired boy comes jumping in after me, and that's all I remembered before blacking out.

" y... Hey?" A male voice asks.

Looking up I see the boy with black hair looking at me, and so was my mom. How did he find out where I live or know my moms number.

" Mrs Rivers we need to get her to camp." the brown haired boy says giving me a sad smile.

Camp, what kind of camp? Is it a swimming camp or something? No a voice that's not mine tells me. I really must be going crazy.

"Ok." she says then looks at me. " Brook I need you listen to the boys, and do as they say. They are both here to help you."

" What do you mean? What's going on?" I ask by my question falls to def ears.

" Come on." The brown haired boy says.

Looking at my mom she gives me a nod and I take the boys hand. As we walk out the door James runs my way but mom takes his his hand so he can't come after me. I'm sorry I say to myself as a tear slides down my check. I'm sorry James.

" Where are we going?" I ask as we run out into the streets of New York.

" Camp Half-Blood." The black haired boy says.

" What so you mean by half-blood?" I ask

" Half such as a demigod."

Demigod? But a Demigod is the half god and half metal child. That would have to mean that my father was a god or something. That's crazy though. Mom told me that my dad had died when I was ten after James was born. I must have believed her because I has hit head hard one day.

" Your crazy." I yell.

The boy doesn't say anything and that's how things are for the rest if the run there.

0O0o0O0

I woke up to some yelling. Te voices were probably the voices of kids around my age.

As I get out of the bed I see the brown haired boy and the black haired boy talking to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes who was pretty cute and a girl with long blond hair tied into a pony tail, obsidian black eyes and pale skin. She was pretty, and I found myself becoming jealous.

" Well what do you think we should do with her Diana?" the blond hair boy asks.

" Let's talk about this when she's not listening to the conversation." Diana says calmly.

They all turn around and I feel a lump in my throughout. The boy with the brown hair gave me a smile, but now that I could see him better, he seamed to have just one eye.

Wait, just ONE EYE? That not normal.

Stop staring the girl Diana moths to me, and I do so.

" We should probably take her to Chiron." says Diana.

" Who's Chiron, Whats happening?" I ask, but again they all ignore me.

Sorry this chapter was bad, but the next chapter will be better. What God will be Brook's father?


End file.
